The present invention relates to an amusement vehicle, and in specific a ride amusement for traveling down a chute having a region containing water through which a ride vehicle travels.
In recent years, amusement apparatuses tend to be larger in scale and more diversified. Among them, the roller coaster has been a popular apparatus for many years, since its introduction.
Recent roller coasters are provided to travel on a track making looped or spiral turns, etc., to provide a thrilling attraction to the riders.
An attraction ride, similar to a roller coaster, is achieved with a water chute in which a boat slides down on a sharp slope to plunge into a pond.
In such a water chute, when the boat has reached the pond, a great amount of splashing occurs, resulting in water rushing onto the passengers' seats. Previous attempts to minimize the amount of water splashing onto the passengers have consisted of confining the descending height of the boat to under 10 meters, using a boat that is specially formed to repel the splashing water forward with respect to the direction of the boat, and adding PVC covers as shields against the direct splashing of water onto the passengers.
However, such attractions in which the descending height of the vehicle is reduced, provides a less thrilling attraction to the passengers. Furthermore, the use of transparent covers such as PVC covers for repelling splashes, while keeping the thrilling view visible to the passengers, nonetheless reduces the desirable amusement effect of the apparatus. Thus, the popularity of the water chute is declining.
The present invention has been made to solve this problem. The object of the present invention is to provide an amusement vehicle by specially shaping the bottom of a boat for preventing the direct splashing on passengers without impairing the attractiveness as an amusement apparatus.